List of Blue's Clues With Byron Episodes and videos and marathons
This is a list of Blue's Clues episodes on Nickelodeon from September 9, 2020 to March 30, 2031 and videos from June 9, 2022 to November 13, 2031 and marathons from March 24, 2021 to February 17, 2027. Season 1 (2020-2021) #Snack Time September 9, 2020 #What Time Is It for Blue? September 16, 2020 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 2020 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 2020 #What Does Blue Need? October 7, 2020 #Blue's Favorite Song October 14, 2020 #Adventures in Art November 25, 2020 #Blue Goes to the Beach December 2, 2020 #A Snowy Day December 23, 2020 #The Trying Game January 13, 2021 #Pretend Time February 17, 2021 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! March 24, 2021 #The Grow Show April 21, 2021 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! April 28, 2021 #Magenta Comes Over September 29, 2021 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme October 6, 2021 #What Does Blue Want to Make? October 13, 2021 #Blue's News! October 20, 2021 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? October 27, 2021 Season 2 (2021-2023) #21 Byron Gets the Sniffles November 3, 2021 #22 What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 2021 #23 Blue's ABCs December 8, 2021 #24 Math! December 15, 2021 #25 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? February 9, 2022 #26 Blue's Senses March 30, 2022 #27 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? May 18, 2022 #28 Blue's Big Birthday June 15, 2022 #29 What Was Blue's Dream About? June 22, 2022 #30 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! June 29, 2022 #31 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? October 5, 2022 #32 Blue's Sad Day October 12, 2022 #33 What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? October 19, 2022 #34 What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? October 26, 2022 #35 The Lost Episode! November 2, 2022 #36 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? November 9, 2022 #37 What Did Blue See? December 7, 2022 #38 Nurture! January 4, 2023 #39 Blue Is Frustrated February 1, 2023 #40 What Is Blue Trying To Do? February 8, 2023 Season 3 (2023-2025) #41 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 15, 2023 #42 Mechanics! March 22, 2023 #43 Art Appreciation April 26, 2023 #44 Weight and Balance May 10, 2023 #45 What's That Sound? June 7, 2023 #46 Animal Behavior! June 21, 2023 #47 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 2023 #48 Draw Along With Blue October 18, 2023 #49 Hide and Seek October 25, 2023 #50 Thankful November 15, 2023 #51 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 2023 #52 Pool Party April 3, 2024 #53 Anatomy April 10, 2024 #54 Signs April 24, 2024 #55 Nature July 3, 2024 #56 Geography July 10, 2024 #57 Occupations July 17, 2024 #58 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2024 #59 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2024 #60 What's So Funny? October 9, 2024 #61 Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2024 #62 Inventions October 23, 2024 #63 Blue's Play October 30, 2024 #64 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2024 #65 The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2024 #66 Words December 4, 2024 #67 Shy February 19, 2025 #68 Magenta Gets Glasses February 26, 2025 #69 Environments March 5, 2025 #70 Stormy Weather March 12, 2025 #71 Blue's Collection March 19, 2025 #72 Cafe Blue March 26, 2025 Season 4 (2025-2026) #73 Imagine Nation April 2, 2025 #74 Adventure April 9, 2025 #75 The Anything Box April 16, 2025 #76 Superfriends April 23, 2025 #77 What's New Blue? October 8, 2025 #78 Blue's New Place October 15, 2025 #79 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day October 22, 2025 #80 The Baby's Here! October 29, 2025 #81 Making Changes November 5, 2025 #82 Bugs! November 12, 2025 #83 ¡Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2025 #84 What's Inside? November 26, 2025 #85 Blocks December 3, 2025 #86 Blue's Big Musical January 14, 2026 #87 Let's Boogie January 28, 2026 #88 Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 15, 2026 #89 Let's Plant March 11, 2026 #90 Rhyme Time April 8, 2026 #91 Puppets April 15, 2026 #92 Blue's Book Nook April 22, 2026 #93 I'm So Happy! April 25, 2026 Season 5 (2026-2027) #094 The Big Book About Us April 29, 2026 #095 Can You Help? April 30, 2026 #096 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2026 #097 The Snack Chart May 13, 2026 #098 Playing Store May 27, 2026 #099 Patience June 3, 2026 #100 100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2026 #101 Byron's Surprise Party August 5, 2026 #102 The Boat Float September 9, 2026 #103 Bedtime Business September 16, 2026 #104 Shape Searchers September 23, 2026 #105 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2026 #106 Contraptions! October 7, 2026 #107 A Brand New Game October 21, 2026 #108 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2027 #109 Dress Up Day January 13, 2027 #110 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2027 #111 Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2027 #112 Story Wall April 28, 2027 #113 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2027 #114 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2027 #115 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2027 #116 Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2027 #117 Meet Polka Dots! August 25, 2027 #118 Our Neighborhood Festival September 15, 2027 #119 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2027 #120 Let's Write! September 17, 2027 #121 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2027 #122 Body Language September 19, 2027 #123 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2027 #124 Look Carefully September 23, 2027 #125 I Did That! September 24, 2027 #126 Animals in Our House? September 25, 2027 #127 Morning Music September 26, 2027 Season 6 (2028-2031) #133 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 9, 2028 #134 Love Day February 16, 2028 #135 Blue's Wishes February 23, 2028 #136 Byron's Clues March 8, 2028 #137 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2028 #138 Playdates March 22, 2028 #139 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2028 #140 Soccer Practice April 26, 2028 #141 Bluestock May 10, 2028 #142 Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2028 #143 Fred's Birthday November 24, 2028 #144 Holiday Wishes December 3, 2028 #145 Hug Day February 7, 2029 #146 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2029 #147 The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2029 #148 Something to Do Blue July 28, 2030 #149 Blue's School August 4, 2030 #150 Meet Blue's Baby Brother August 11, 2030 #151 Behind the Clues 10 Years with Blue August 26, 2030 #151 Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2031 #152 Shape Detectives February 2, 2031 #153 Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2031 #154 Sprinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2031 #155 World Travelers February 23, 2031 #156 Mathstronauts March 2, 2031 #157 Away Great Playdate March 9, 2031 #158 Little Blue Riding Hood March 16, 2031 #159 Knights of the Snack Table March 23, 2031 #160 Music Stars March 30, 2031 Videos #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Blue's Big Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Blue's Big Birthday #Story Time (VHS, 11/10/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #ABCs and 123s (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/26/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Magenta Comes Over (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound? #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Blue's Big News (DVD, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/The Baby's Here!/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Blue's Big Musical (VHS, 1/15/2002) Blue's Big Musical #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time Is It for Blue? #Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Get to Know Joe! (DVD, 11/5/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Blue's Big Band (VHS, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business #Shapes and Colors (VHS, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! #Blue Takes You to School (VHS, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! #Blue's First Holiday (VHS, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Byron's Surprise Party #Blue Talks (VHS, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day #Snacktime Playdate (VHS, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes #Bluestock (DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Hug Day (DVD, 2/8/2005) Hug Day/Byron's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Alphabet Power (DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (DVD, 10/4/2005) Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully/Patience #Fred's Birthday (DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (DVD, 5/2/2006) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Occupations #Classic Clues (DVD, 8/4/2006) Something to Do Blue/Blue's School/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (VHS, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/The Grow Show #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Blue Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Imagine Nation/Adventure #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Magenta Gets Glasses Marathons Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) #Snack Time (9:00am) #What Time is it for Blue? (9:30am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #Adventures in Art (11:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) #A Snowy Day (12:00pm) #Pretend Time (12:30pm) #The Trying Game (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (9:30am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Pretend Time (11:00am) #A Snowy Day (11:30am) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #Magenta Comes Over (12:30pm) #The Grow Show (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #Blue's ABCs (9:30am) #Snack Time (10:00am) #Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #Pretend Time (12:00pm) #Math! (12:30pm) #Tickety's Favorite Nursey Rhyme (1:00pm) #The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #3 (March 30, 1998) #Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #Blue's Senses (9:30am) #Adventures in Art (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Pretend Time (11:00am) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #The Grow Show (12:00pm) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 19, 1998) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? (9:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #Blue's Senses (10:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #Blue's ABCs (11:30am) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #Blue's Sad Day (12:30pm) #Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #Blue's ABCs (9:00am) #Thankful (9:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #What Time is it for Blue? (10:30am) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #Mechanics! (12:00pm) #Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (February 23, 2000) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) #Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) #Art Appreciation (11:00am) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) #Pretend Time (12:00pm) #Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) #Math! (1:00pm) #The Trying Game (1:30pm) Camp Blue's Clues (August 27, 2001) #Adventures in Art (9:00am) #The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #Blue's Collection (10:00am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #Weight and Balance (11:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #Environments (12:30pm) #Superfriends (1:00pm) #Blue Goes to the Beach (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #Snack Time (9:00am) #Pool Party (9:30am) #The Big Book About Us (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #What's Inside? (11:30am) #What is Blue Trying to Do? (12:00pm) #Shy (12:30pm) #Draw Along With Blue (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Band Monday (February 17, 2003) #I'm So Happy! (9:00am) #Blue's Big Band (9:30am) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (10:00am) #Adventures in Art (10:30am) #Geography (11:00am) #A Surprise Guest (11:30am) #Mechanics! (12:00pm) #Occupations (12:30pm) #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (1:00pm) #The Trying Game (1:30pm)